


Oblivious

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [20]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Cristina and Mark have a little bet going. Who will win?
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: How Derek Found Out [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/617230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Oblivious

"How long do you think it takes before he realizes that they are more than friends?" Cristina asked the plastic surgeon as they leaned against the nurses station together.

"You think he doesn't already know?" Mark questioned in disbelief. "He'd have to be blind not to know already, that is the second time I've seen them fumble out of an on call room today," He said emphasizing the word today. The man had already caught Addison wearing Meredith's scrub top after the pair stumbled out of an exam room guiltily after a quickie three days earlier.

"You're kidding right? He has no clue, he'd have to walk in on them to put two and two together. He's too busy making googly McDreamy eyes at her to realize that she's doing his ex-wife."

"Come on he is not that naive," Mark began but Cristina cut him off.

"Oh please, the only reason you know is because you're a perv and you've plotted out a mental porno where they let you watch or join in. You know because you're a pervert and he doesn't know because he's naive."

"So why do you know Yang?"

"Because Mer is my person, not because I wait outside of on call rooms hoping to hear them going at it." The plastic surgeon at least had the decency to look guilty at the intern's response. After all he was guilty of listening to them, fantasizing about joining them and waiting for them to stumble out of an on call room together.

"Okay so maybe you have me all figured out, but Derek is not that naive, I've known him almost my entire life if he doesn't know now he'll figure it out soon enough," Mark challenged.

"Wanna bet?" The intern challenged.

"You're on Yang!" He said holding out his hand so that they could shake on it before going their separate ways, each plotting their victory.

"Don't you think it's strange that Addison and Meredith are so close now?" Mark asked his friend, because they were sort of friends again.

"Do you think I should be worried?" Derek asked. "Are they plotting their revenge?" He added with a chuckle.

"If their revenge is getting naked without inviting you then yes you should worry," Mark said suggestively.

"I think you need to get your mind out of the gutter, Addison and Meredith are not sleeping together." Mark simply shrugged, it looked like maybe Yang was right. Derek headed off to surgery leaving Mark to think about how he would convince his friend that his exes were sleeping together, while Cristina simply went about her business.

"Have you seen Meredith?" The neurosurgeon asked his friend a few days later.

"She was trying to take a nap upstairs," Mark responded and the man went off in search of his intern. He found her sleeping in Addison's lap in an on call room on the fourth floor just as Mark had said.

"You take naps together now?" He asked his ex-wife as he stepped into the room. She didn't hear him, but the moment she looked up and saw him standing there she almost jumped. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and looked up at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked. He shook his head and began apologizing for startling her.

"I was just looking for Meredith," He answered.

"Oh, why didn't you just page her?"

"Mark told me she was up here, I didn't know if she would hear her pager if she was sleeping," He answered. "I know she was on call last night," He added.

"I'd like to give her a few more minutes," Addison began to say before Derek continued.

"Oh, oh yeah that's fine, could you have her meet me downstairs in room 1436 in 15 minutes?" Derek asked and Addie nodded and he slipped out. The redhead dropped the file she'd been reading through on the table and began running her fingers through blonde locks. The intern began to stir and Addie leaned over pressing her lips to Meredith's forehead.

"Time to wake up Sweetie," Addison whispered much to the blonde's disappointment. She groaned in response and Addison chuckled. "Derek needs you downstairs with a patient." The redhead was sure that she heard a grumbled "I don't wanna" which caused her to giggle. "You're a doctor Mer, you have to." The intern made no attempt to get up. "We can do that thing you like tonight," Addison whispered huskily against Meredith's ear. The younger woman shivered in response before practically jumping up.

It didn't take long for the women to realize what their friends were up to and Derek's interruptions when they were together became a common occurrence. Addison and Meredith had even taken to betting on who had sent the neurosurgeon their way, and more often than not they had agreed that it was Mark. Cristina didn't need to send the man because she was sure that she was right about his obliviousness, but on one particular occasion the pair new that the intern had sent the man their way. The neonatal surgeon and her interning girlfriend had, had conflicting schedules for the past week, and they were finally in the hospital patient free at the same time. While they were attempting to take advantage of their present situation, Derek Shepherd was seeking his ex-wife for a consult. He'd paged her multiple times with no response and no one at the Nurse's Station knew where Dr. Montgomery was, but Cristina Yang knew.

"She's down on three," Cristina responded when he turned around and they made eye contact. "On call room next to the bathrooms," She added and Derek threw her a "thank you" before taking off in search of the neonatal surgeon. Cristina chuckled to herself as he sprinted off, knowing that she was about to win her bet with Mark. When Derek opened the door to said on call room locating the woman he'd been searching for, he found her lying on top of Meredith. He was used to seeing them cuddled up in bed together now and he hardly reacted to the situation.

"There you are," He said in relief. "Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I need you on a consult," He told her the room number before taking off, not even bothering to notice that her top was unbuttoned and her bra unclasped as Meredith had been palming her breasts before he'd turned the handle of the door. Meredith grudgingly let her girlfriend go, after fastening the front clasp on her bra and buttoning her back up as they agreed that Cristina had sent him their way.

"Sorry I interrupted you nap," Derek apologized as the redhead caught up with him outside of a patient room. She simply shook her head and mumbled, "Mark gives you too much credit," under her breath.

"Mark gives me too much credit for what?" Derek asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it Der," Addison sighed before entering the patient's room with her ex-husband.

After advising Derek's patient of the risks and benefits of the surgery that the young woman needed, the redhead found her ex-lover.

"Mark, She called catching the plastic surgeon's attention as she pulled a roll of twenties from her labcoat pocket. "I've got a hundred on Yang."

"What?" He gasped, clearly startled by her appearance and the bills in her hand.

"A hundred on Yang," She repeated before handing him the bills and walking off. It was then that Mark knew he was screwed.

It had been two months since Derek Shepherd had almost walked in on his ex-girlfriend groping his ex-wife, and despite Mark's best efforts to inform the neurosurgeon of his exes' activities, the man still remained clueless.

"I love you Mer," Addison panted as she collapsed next to her girlfriend. "Oh god," She groaned a moment later, "I shouldn't have said that, it was too soon, I," Meredith climbed on top of the redhead grinning mischievously.

"I love you too Addison," Meredith responded before kissing the redhead senseless.

"You love me?" Addison squeaked, with a small smile the moment their lips parted.

"Let me show you how much," She whispered suggestively, before beginning to trail hot kisses down her body. The sheets were kicked aside leaving no barriers between them as Meredith made love to her girlfriend. Time seemed to stand still and all that existed were the thrusts of Meredith's fingers and the flicks of her tongue as she brought the redhead over the edge, and as she recovered from her climax and time resumed she noticed her ex-husband standing there frozen.

"Mark wasn't just fantasizing about a threesome this whole time," He finally managed to say. Meredith jumped at the sound of his voice and made to shield Addison before realizing it was pointless. "I'm just gonna," He mumbled backing out of the room. Meredith had barely managed to grab a sheet and cover them before Mark and Cristina appeared each asking "Who won?"


End file.
